Shattered
by ferkyou
Summary: What happens when Tris finds Four cheating? Tris is one of the hottest girls in dauntless. She has long blonde hair that has beach waves in it. She is small but curvy. Almost all the guys like her but she doesn't know why. Just wanted to mix things up. I love FourTris but I want different stories. This will turn into a Zeke/Tris story. I don't own Divergent or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

I walk out the door of the tattoo parlor and start to walk to Tobias and my apartment. I left early because we weren't busy and it would be pointless to stay for one hour longer. I unlock the apartment and don't see Four on the couch. That's weird. I shut the door and put the keys down. I hear a moan come from the bedroom. I swear to god. I open the door to him and Lauren making out on the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK FOUR!" I exclaim. I'm fucking furious no not furious I'm fucking pissed and sad. Why would he do this? I start to walk away with tears blurring my eyesight. I can barely see but I grab my key but there's a voice behind me.

"Tris, wait I can explain." To- no Four pleads. I can hear that he is on the verge of tears.

"Then fucking explain Four, you have one minute." I say and glare at him. There are still tears in my eyes but the glare is working because there is guilt in his eyes.

"She came onto me. I swear." He says.

"And you just continued. Wow nice explanation. Have a nice life Four." I say and walk away with tears in my eyes.

"Tris, please, give me a second chance." He pleads. He is going to cry any second now.

"A second chance to break my heart. Yeah right. It wasn't even a week after initiation ended, Four. NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE." I scream the last part and run as fast as I can down the halls. I bump into someone knocking myself over.

"Watch where you're going Stiff. What's wrong Stiff? You've got some boy problems?" Eric taunts. Everyone says that Eric likes me but is so hard on me so I just get stronger. I just blow up on him because he's an ass.

"GO TO FUCKING HELL ERIC NOONE LIKES YOU!" I scream and start running full speed again.

"Well damn." I hear Eric say under his breath. I just continue to run fast. I hear footsteps behind me I don't know who it is but they are trying to get me. Suddenly I'm lifted off my feet. The person stop running sits down and holds me in their lap. I look up and out of my blurred vision I see Uriah.

"It's ok, Tris. Whatever it is I'll protect you now." Uriah says and pulls me into a tight hug. I sob into his chest. He rubs circles into my back comfortingly.

"Four...cheated...on me." I say between sobs in his chest. I feel him stiffen and hug me tighter.

"I'm gonna beat his ass. What gave him the right to do that? Even when your relationship is only about a week old publicly." Uriah says. There is tension in his voice. I laugh at the first part knowing its true and squeeze him tighter at the last two parts.

Then I hear Four running and yelling "Tris, please wait. Give me a second chance."

I quickly spring off Uriah's lap and start running again. Uriah scoops me up and throws me over his shoulder. He then bolts to his apartment. We get in quickly and he sets me down on the sofa. He then gets a blanket, chocolate, and water. He wraps me up in the blanket.

"Do you want water or chocolate? I know that's what girls usually want when they are sad." Uriah states and looks at me with concern.

I laugh a little and say "So I guess I'm on my period." I say that with a lot of sarcasm and give Uriah a slight smile. He puts his hands up in defense. He knows how to lighten the mood with simple things.

Uriah hands me the chocolate and water then pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around me comfortingly. I nibble on the chocolate and sip the water.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to." Uriah says kissing my forehead. Then Zeke walks in the door. He sees me in Uriah's lap and wiggles his eyebrows at Uriah. Uriah blushes and then Zeke sees that I'm crying. He races up to me and pulls me into his lap. I sob into his chest now. They both rub my back as I try to figure out how I'm going to tell them.

"Four cheated on me with Lauren." I say and sob into Zeke's chest harder. They both sigh and rub my back to try to calm me. So many people have told me that both of the Pedrad brothers like me and now I don't know what is going to happen. Are they gonna beat up Four? I hope. Are they going to ask me out? I'm awakened by a knocking at the door.

"Zeke open up quick." Four says through the door. Uriah picks me up off of Zeke and brings me into the bedroom. We sit on the bed me crying into Uriah's chest. I try to stay quite so I can hear everything. I hear the door open and Zeke ask "What do you want Four?"

"Is Tris in here? I know you like her Zeke. Please just tell me the truth." Four says.

"No she's not here. Yes. How could you not? I think all the guys in Dauntless like her. What happened Four?" Zeke asks acting like nothing happened at all.

"Yeah that's probably right. Let me come in and explain." Fours says. Shit. I hear footsteps. Shit. I clench onto Uriah's shirt. He rubs my back and kisses my head to comfort me.

"Well spill." Zeke says. I can hear the slight hint of anger in his voice.

"Okay, I got to my apartment and sat down to watch TV. When someone comes in and starts making out with me. I thought it was Tris so I continued. Then we got on the bed and it escalated." Four says and starts sniffing.

Bullshit. I scream in my mind. Uriah puts his hand on the back of my head and I realize that I just said that out loud. I burry my head into Uriah's chest further and cry harder. Then the door slams open and Uriah hold me tightly.

"Tris! Please you have to believe me. I thought it was you." Four begs.

"Four go away she doesn't want to talk right now." Uriah says defensively.

"Yeah Four, give her time." Zeke says.

"Tris, please you're all that I want." Four says.

"Four please leave." Zeke says sternly.

"Fine. Bye Tris. I love you." Four says and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Uriah POV

After Four left Tris just continues to cry. I feel really bad for her. Her first love cheated on her. But everything gets better because she will be mine and I won't betray her like that. I've liked Tris since she showed up Peter. I liked her more when she went zip lining. And every day since I've been hating myself for Four getting her. I just hope that nobody else in dauntless is faster than me this time. Everyone in dauntless likes Tris. She's so beautiful yet she doesn't know it.

"Should we play Candor or Dauntless tonight?" I ask Tris and her face immediately lights up. I knew she liked the game but I didn't know she liked it this much. She nods and wipes her tears. She still looks beautiful with red puffy eyes. I'm going to beat the shit out of Four for making her so sad.

"Do you want us to walk you down to Christina's so she can get you ready?" Zeke asks.

"Yes please." Tris says with a cracky, quite, small voice. I lock hands with Tris and Zeke does as well. I squeeze her hand to show her that I'm there for her. And we head out the door.

Zeke POV

Tris grabs my hand with hers as we are walking out the door of me and Uriah's apartment. I hope nobody in dauntless gets her faster than me. I'm just afraid that Uriah will get Tris. I can't let that happen. He's a just as good as me but I want Tris. I've liked her since I saw her being the first jumper and when Four brought her to a Truth or Dare party.

As we are walking I see Four out of the corner of my eye. My eyes widen because he is kissing Lauren again. I hope Tris doesn't see. They just broke up and he's already on another girl how low can he get? Just as those thoughts finish Tris lets out a loud sob. I'm guessing she saw.

I quickly pick her up and run to Christina's room. I hope Four didn't hear us. When we get there Uriah rapidly knocks on the door. I can hear Four getting closer yelling apologies. Yeah they aren't getting back together. Christina finally opens and we rush in without her even greeting us.

Christina POV

I hear loud knocking at my door. I just sat down to eat lunch and someone has to come by now. I get up and walk to the door and open it. Without my approval Uriah and Zeke rush in. Zeke has Tris in his arms. My eyes widen when I hear Four yelling apologies.

"What the hell happened." I ask not being able to control my mouth.

"Long story short Four cheated on Tris and we just caught him again." Uriah says and helps try to comfort Tris.

Then there is more knocking on the door. I know it's Four so I'm going to open it and yell at him. I open the door with a pissed look and ask "What?" bitterly.

"I know Tris is in here. Let me talk to her." Four says. He almost sounds as if he's about to cry.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you see her?" I say picking at my cuticles.

"Because I love her and I never wanted to hurt her."

"BULL FUCKING SHIT FOUR!" Tris explodes.

"TRIS! Please forgive me. I need you Tris." Four says.

"NO!" Tris cries.

"I think it's time for you to leave." I say and shoe him out the door closing it right away. I run back to Tris and give her a huge hug as she sobs into my shoulder.

"Don't forget Trissy we will have that Truth or Dare party." Uriah says. This makes Tris' face light up. She smiles evilly and says "Christina you know what to do, except do something to make me extremely hot so Four can see what he's missing."

Zeke and Uriah smile to themselves. They will enjoy what I put her in, along with all the other guys in dauntless. "Okay, just give me about 3 hours." I say and they nod and leave to their apartment.

"I'm sorry Trissy. I won't make you talk about it but please know that it won't take long for you to find someone even better than Four. I promise. Maybe even Zeke or Uriah." I say.

"It's okay Christina. Thanks and maybe." She smiles at me and I smile back.

"Get a shower I will go out and buy an outfit for tonight."

"Okay, thanks Christina." I hug her and leave.

I decide I'm going to put her in a pair of natural waist jeans from hollister, a white lace crop top, a purple bralette, and a leather jacket. I will also get her a pair of Michael Kors high tops. I pick up those items and go into Daunless' Secret and get her a black lacy push up bra and matching thongs.

After that I quickly go to Sephora and get tons of makeup for her. She doesn't like makeup but she needs a new looks so I'm getting a lot for her. I will also make her go shopping with me tomorrow or so, so she can really make a new look. I make my way back to my apartment.

Tris is in a towel sitting on the couch. I throw the clothes at her and tell her to change. She obeys and comes out looking so perfect. She could leave like this and any guy would date her. She doesn't need makeup but she wants it done this time. What has happened to Tris. Change is good.

I put a neutral look on Tris and dark red lipstick. I wand her beach wavy hair. She puts on the shoes and a little bit of perfume. She looks so good. I'm so good. Now who is she going to end up with by the end of tonight. It's either going to be Zeke or Uriah. They adored her when she didn't have all of this on. Now they are going to completely fall for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3Tris POV

I look in the mirror and almost don't recognize myself. My long blonde hair is curly and ends around my waist. My eyes have a smokey look. I've matured more since I got here in dauntless but now my curves look even bigger. I feel pretty confident which is a change for me.

"I did good didn't I." Christina says smiling at me. I smile even wider at her and nod. "Well we should get to the party." Christina says and smirks. We walk to the door and down the halls laughing and joking. We are 10 minutes late when we finally walk in the room. Everyone just stares at us. Actually scratch that just me.

"Don't leave your mouths open you'll catch flies." Christina says and we walk and take a seat. Uriah, Zeke, Peter, Eric, and Four rush to sit next to me. Uriah ends up sitting next to me with Zeke to his left. Four is staring at me and I feel like breaking down and crying but I know I shouldn't so I bite my lip to stop a tear from coming.

"My apartment, I go first." Zeke says.

"C'mon Zeke, I live here too." Uriah begs.

"No, Four Candor or Dauntless." Zeke says and glares at him.

"Dauntless" Four says and looks down.

"I dare you TO TELL US WHY THE HELL YOU CHEATED ON TRIS!" Zeke shouts with his fists clenched. If they keep this up at this party I am going to cry. I just look at an interesting spot on the floor. Uriah spots my discomfort and puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him.

"I didn't. She came on to me. And I think she spiked my drink." Four says and I can feel him staring at me. A single tear finds its way out of my eye. Uriah wipes it. I put my head in my lap as Uriah and Christina rub my back trying to comfort me. I'm not crying I'm just trying to think of something happy.

"Eric, Candor or Dauntless." Four says. I can still feel him looking at me. Can he not?

"Candor." Eric says.

"Pansycake." Uriah mutters. I laugh a little I love how he uses that phrase so much yet it's not going to come back.

"Who do you like?"

Eric mutters something but no one can hear it. Lynn says huh and Eric yells. "TRIS I LIKE TRIS OK!"

I pick my head up and everyone looking at me. "What?" I say coldly and everyone slowly turns their attention to Eric.

"Peter, Candor or Dauntless" Eric says, glances and smiles at me.

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to kiss your crush." Immediately Peter springs up and walks in my direction. He cups my face and kisses me softly. Unlike Fours kisses which were rough. Peter pulls back quickly and returns to his seat.

"Christina, You know the question."

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Will." Christina whispers "your next" in my ear before she leaves with Will. We hear moans so we just decide to play music for 7 minutes. When times up me and Uriah burst open the door. Christina and Will walk out with swollen lips and messed up hair.

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless." Christina says with an evil smirk on her face.

"Dauntless. I ain't no pansycake." Uriah says making me laugh at the pansycake part.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with the person of your choice."

Uriah smiles widely and pulls me up. We start walking to the closet when someone pulls me away. I look and see Four gripping my hand tightly.

"Tris, your seriously not going to do this." He says.

"And why aren't I." I spit at him.

"Because your my girlfriend." He says. I glare at him. He knows we broke up what the hell!

"I'm not your anything." I spit at him and continue "You had your chance and you blew it leave me alone." I say and turn around and run to the closet. Once I'm in I slide down the wall and cry. I shouldn't come tonight.

"Party's over everyone out but Zeke, Christina, and Will." Uriah says and shoos the others off. Me and Will have a brother sister relationship. He runs in and tries to comfort me but nothing is helping. Christina is telling me that I don't need him, he's being a dick, and he's probably drunk.

Zeke and Uriah walk in both wearing sparkly pink crop tops that say pansycake on it. They turn on Sexy Can I by Ray J and start singing. I start laughing because they look ridiculous. After the song is over I'm not crying anymore. I actually almost pissed myself laughing. They always know how to make me laugh.

Uriah comes over and picks me up spinning me around. I'm laughing with pleasure.

"Hey Trissy, me and Will are going to leave it's getting late. Sleep here you'll have a great time. Call us if you need anything." I give Christina and Will tight hugs before they leave.

"We should watch a movie." Zeke suggest. I nod and so does Uriah.

"What should we watch?" Uriah asks.

"Let's watch something scary." I say and both Uriah and Zeke look at me with eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Girls never want to watch scary movies." They say together. I just shrug as Uriah goes and gets Insidious 2. Zeke pops up popcorn and I just sit on the couch. They comes back and start the movie. The movie is extremely scary so I grip onto Zeke and Uriah for most of the time. Until I start to get tired. Uriah tells me to put my head in his lap and I obey. Zeke pulls my legs on top of him. They pull a blacket out of literally nowhere and cover me with it. Uriah plays with my hair and Zeke rubs my leg as we continue to watch the movie. I yawn so many times and before I know it I'm asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Zeke POV

I wake up with someone's feet on me. Tris. She looks so beautiful and peaceful when she's sleeping. She starts twisting and turning. Then she whispers "Toby, I had the worst dream."

"Trissy, I'm sorry but that wasn't a dream." I say a little disappointed. Her eyes fill with tears. I pull her into my lap and she buries her head in my shoulder and cries her little heart out. "Shh, Trissy, it's okay he didn't deserve you." I soothe.

"No, it's more like I didn't deserve him." She mutters.

"Why do you say that Tris. You are the most beautiful, brave, selfless, smart, caring girl I've ever met. You'll find someone better than him." I say with full honesty.

"Like who? No one likes me I'm small." She says into my shirt.

"First off Tris you've changed so much since you've got to dauntless. You must not notice that literally everyone in dauntless likes you." I say and she stiffens.

"Why?" She sniffles and relaxes.

"Because Tris you are brave, smart, selfless, caring, sweet, beautiful, curvy, and much more. Trissy I really like you." I say slowly then really fast at the end.

She takes her head off my shoulder and stares at me. After a few seconds she closes the space between us and kisses me. I'm shocked I didn't think she liked me. I kiss back after a moment in shock and she wraps her legs around my waist and she puts her arms around my neck, tugging at my short hair. I put my arm on her back closing any space that was between us and I play with her long beach wavy hair with my hands.

We pull away for air. "Trissy, I know this is really soon after your last relationship. But will you be my girlfriend." I ask shyly.

"Yes, but under two conditions." She says. I am filled with joy.

"What are those conditions."

"That you and me can train the transfers and I can call you Zekey Bear." She says and smiles.

"That would be perfect. Only if I can call you Trissy Bear." I say and I smile so wide it hurts. She pinches my checks. Then we hear Uriah start to shuffle. He wakes up and sees us. His face drops for about a second but then he wiggles his eyebrows at us. Tris's face turns bright red and she starts laughing so I pinch her checks and laugh with her.

"Breakfast?" Uriah suggest and Tris nods. We all stand up and I lock hands with her. We walk out of the apartment and head for the cafeteria. Then Christina and Will come out of their apartment when we are passing and Christina squeals, like usual, when she sees me and Tris' hand laced together.

"How did this happen?" Christina says like a mouse because she's so excited.

"Well we were taking this morning and yeah." Tris say and looks at the ground. I squeeze her hand and she looks up and smiles at me. We continue walking to the cafeteria. I see Shauna out of the corner of my eye. She looks so disappointed. I know she likes me because she asked me out before but I rejected because I wanted Tris.

We get to our original table and I tell Tris to sit while I get us food. I get us both orange juice, a dippy egg, toast, and bacon. I return to the table and give Tris her food. She thanks me by kissing me on the cheek.

Four bursts into the cafeteria mad as hell. Tris's eyes widen. "Do you want to leave?" I ask her.

"No, I'm going to have to face him again one day." Tris says. I nod Four gets his breakfast and slams his tray down on the table. "You okay there." Christina says coldly.

"Shut up Candor." Four says. I stare at him and it looks like he has been crying.

"That's not a nice way to talk to people." Tris mumbles. Four's expression softens and he just picks at his food not eating it. I wonder when me and Tris are going to tell him. He's going to be even more broken.

"Listen Tris. I want you to know that I love you and I probably always will. I want you to be happy so if that means moving on to someone else." Four says and looks directly at me then continues "Then I'm happy Tris really. I am jealous of the person who you end up with. I hope we can still be friends." Tris nods.

"Four, there's something we need to tell you." I say. It's the right time he said if Tris is happy then he is.

"Let me guess. You two are going out." He says and sighs.

"Yeah." I say and wrap my arm around Tris's waist.

"As long as she's happy." Four says. He looks like he's going to start crying but he won't because that's Four he doesn't show much emotion.

"Thanks Four, I do hope we can be friends." Tris says quietly. I squeeze her a little telling her that that's the right thing to do.

"Me too." Four says and his face lights up. He better not have a plan to get back with her. He won't. He can't.

"We are going to go talk to Max about training the dauntless born together." Tris says and Four nods. He's taking this really well. Weird.

Me and Tris get up and walk to Max's office. I pull out my phone and text Christina asking if he was being truthful or lying. She responds almost immediately saying that he is 100% truthful. That's weird. Whatever maybe something like this happened to him before and he understands Tris's position and doesn't want things to become awkward.

_A/N: I made this Zeketris like my other story because I just like the idea of them two together. Let's get more people doing these stories with Tris with other people. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KANYE WEST! Sorry I love him._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Tris POV

Me and Zeke make our way to Max's office with our hands interlocked. We get up to his office and knock. The door opens and Eric is standing there. Great just great.

"So Tris. What was all that yelling at me for?" Eric questions.

"Because I was angry and sad because Four cheated on me now move." I say sternly. He moves out of the way then me and Zeke walk in.

"Yes, what can I do for you two?" Max asks.

"We wanted to know if we could train the dauntless born together." Zeke says.

"Ah yes that would be fine. But what would Lauren do?" Max says.

"I don't know." I say.

"I will let her pick something else. I kinda saw what happened so I wouldn't want to work with him either. Sorry for what happened but I see you have moved on." Max says and wiggles his eyebrows at Zeke. I never knew Max was like this. Funny.

"Thank you Max." I say and smile.

"You're welcome." He says and smiles back.

Me and Zeke leave. He goes to the Control room and I go to the tattoo parlor. No one is here but Tori and the guy that does the piercings. "Tris! How are you?" Tori says as I walk in.

"I'm good Tori, how are you?" I ask.

"Bored as hell. No one's coming here today." She replies.

"Oh. Well I want to get a tattoo." I say. Her eyes light up and she nods. "Can I get an anchor on my ankle that says refuse to sink and can you give me a tattoo on my hand that looks like a henna."

"Yes you can." Tori says and goes to get the needles. She comes back and wipes my skin clean. After that she draws on the pattern with a sharpie pen. "This look ok." She asks and I nod. Then she gets the tattoo gun and puts the needle in. She gets navy in and dunks the needle in it. Then she starts to go over the outline she made with sharpie. It hurts like a bitch but beauty hurts. She finishes my ankle, then bandages it.

"What color do you want the pattern to be in."

"Light Brown." Tori gets up and gets the light brown ink and start s the tattoo immediately. She gets so into this one making thousands of details. Once she is done I look at my hand and it's the prettiest henna tattoo I have even seen. I give Tori a hug and wait till someone comes in. Peter. Great my luck is just the best today.

"I want a zombie on my neck." He says.

"You take this one Tris." Tori yells out. Even better.

"Fine just sit down and I'll do it." He sits down as I walk over to get the needle and ink. I clean his skin and get started with no delay. Once I'm done I show it to Peter and he loves it.

The rest of the day is extremely slow. Then Zeke walks in. "I want a tattoo." He says to me. I nod and tell him to sit.

"Of what and where?" I ask.

"I want a mummy's tomb on my back." He says. (Like the tattoo on Tyga's back)

"Okay this is gonna take a while, you know Zekey Poo." I say.

"As long as I'm with you." He says and gives me his famous goofy grin. Cheesy but I love him.

I get the stuff I need and hesitate no time. I start the tattoo occasionally wiping his skin because of too much ink or blood. I'm about a half way done when it's dinner time. We take a small break to eat but then get right back to work. I barely finish by midnight. Tori gave me spare keys to lock the place down for the night when I'm done.

Once I'm finished it looks amazing. He loves it. We lock the place up and walk to my apartment. When I get in I change into my pajama's and brush my teeth. I then jump into the bed with Zeke and show him the tattoos I got. He kisses them and then kisses the ravens on my collarbone. I kiss his cheeks then lips and curl up beside him and fall asleep.

_A/n: sorry for a sucky chapter but I was tired. I made a Uriah Tris story that I will up date tomorrow. Please check it out. Thanks loves. ;3_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Zeke POV

_*Fastforward to when initiates come in*_

I wake up to a kiss on the lips from Tris. She pulls away but I just pull her back. She giggles against my lips and sits on lap kissing me. I flip us so she's on the bottom but she pulls away again. I start tickling her and she bursts out laughing so I just tickle on. She bats my hands laughing saying "Zeke.. we...have..training...the initiates..today." After about 10 more seconds of me tickling her she kisses me so I stop immediately and start kissing her back. I still can't believe she's finally mine. I pull away from her and let her finally finish getting ready.

I get on a pair of black gym shorts, a black muscle tee, and black Jordan's. Me and Tris got matching outfits for training not very hard to do at dauntless but these outfits are identical. I get out the cookbook we own and start to make pancakes for me and Tris. I finish making the pancakes so I set the table and put orange juice out for us. Tris comes out and she looks so hot in our outfit.

"Damn, Tris, you bad." I say. She snorts and rolls her eyes. God I love her. I'm going to engage to her really soon. It's going to be at a truth or dare party. I bought her a ring that has a big black diamond in the shape of a heart on it and on the inside of the ring there is an engraving of both of our names. I hid it in my underwear drawer so Tris won't go in there. I stand there staring at Tris making her every move I'm awaken by her saying "You just gonna stand there and stare at me or are you gonna join me."

I walk over and sit next to her she kisses my cheek then starts eating. We eat our pancakes and orange juice. "That was good Zekey Poo. You should make it more often." She says putting her head on my shoulder. I put my head on hers and say yes.

Then there's a knock at the door. We get up and answer the door to Four. He looks at Tris like he's going to kiss her but snaps out of it and says "Max wants you guys to do the transfers and me and Lauren will do the dauntless borns."

"Okay." Tris says. Four looks at her than me and starts laughing so hard.

"What?" I snap.

"You guys have matching outfits. The transfers are going to find out you two are dating so quickly. Plus you two look ridiculous." Four says still laughing.

"That's not it Four. You're jealous that we didn't do that when we were dating." Tris says and Four goes serious. That means yes. He leaves and we shut the door. Tris goes back to the kitchen to clean and I follow her but there's another knock at the door. I open the door and Uriah is standing there.

"LITTLE BROTHER." I exclaim.

"BIG BROTHER." He shouts and we hug. This kid is crazy but I love him. Tris hears its Uriah so she runs over and gives him a hug. They are like brother and sister. He won't make a move because he knows I'm going to engage to her and simply they just got too close so he doesn't want to lose Tris as his closest friend.

"I'm hosting a truth or dare party tonight. You can bring transfers if you want to but it doesn't matter." Uriah says. Tris's eyes light up and she nods. I'm going to engage to her tonight at this party. Uriah knows my plans for this and everything. He's really happy for me. He just needs to find someone now.

Uriah leaves and me and Tris have no alone time. I will kill them both for that. Me and Four are cool now but I don't respect him as much as I did. Tris and Four are still friends just not very close. She didn't want him trying anything or him missing her. I lace my hand with hers as we walk to get the initiatives.

_A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner I had a busy weekend. I will update the other stories tomorrow. Thanks loves. ;3_


End file.
